Butterfly
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Kau memejamkan matamu dengan mengingat-ingat bagaimana rupa dari lelaki aneh itu. Rambutnya gimbal, kulitnya cokelat, wajahnya kecil dan hidungnya mancung. Dia punya satu tahi lalat di pipinya. Tangannya besar dan tawanya sangat menyebalkan. BTS. Vkook/Taekook. Taehyung x Jungkook.


**Butterfly**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Vkook**

.

.

.

Apa itu langit? Dia lebih suka menjawab dengan metafora. Katanya, langit itu tempat mimpi mengudara. Tapi tiap kali kau melihat warna biru yang membentang di atas kepalamu itu, yang kau pikirkan hanya tentang pesawat terbang yang melintas di jam-jam tertentu. Ini artinya, kau dan dia punya konsep berbeda tentang langit, atau hal-hal lainnya juga. Seperti ketika dia bilang tembok akan merasa sakit ketika kau melempar-lemparkan bola basketmu ke sana, atau ketika dia bilang batu itu bisa berpikir. Jalannya pikiran dia mungkin tak sistematis, bagimu yang realis. Tapi sekali lagi, dia yang irasional bilang padamu kalau kupu-kupu bisa berenang.

Siang itu langit amat cerah, biru, awan-awan berkumpul jadi bentuk-bentuk yang anak-anak bilang seperti hewan ini, hewan itu. Bahkan dia yang bukan lagi anak-anak pun sama katakan kalau awan yang ada di atas kalian bentuknya seperti bunga. Dia sedot susu kotaknya, sedang kau menaruh tangan di atas paha dengan segenggam bunga soba yang dia petik asal untukmu. Kalian duduk bersebelahan. Hanya saja beda kursi. Dia di tepian bangku kayu, sedang kau di kursi berodamu.

"Jadi suatu ketika kelinci itu bertanya pada singa, kenapa kamu disebut raja hutan padahal hidupmu di savana yang kering? Lalu apa kata harimau? Apa kucing-kucing besar seperti kalian tak sering duduk bersama dan membahas tentang hal ini?"

" _Hyung_ , aku ngantuk. Jangan cerita lagi," katamu.

"Yah." Dia menepuk pipimu satu kali dengan punggung tangannya. Kau memicing sebal pada lelaki berambut gimbal itu. "Aku belum selesai, setidaknya dengarkan aku sampai ceritanya tamat."

Kau mulai jengah untuk memberikan telingamu pada cerita tak penting itu. "Memangnya siapa yang mau tahu kenapa singa disebut raja hutan? Siapa yang mau tahu apa yang dipikirkan harimau? Mereka kan hidup-hidup saja, makan-makan saja. Pakai pikir-pikir tentang jabatan segala." Kau bersungut di akhir dengan buang muka ke kolam. Ada katak yang melompat.

"Semua yang ada di dunia ini punya pikiran, Jungkook _-ah_. Bahkan sandal yang kamu pakai mungkin akan protes seandainya kamu tidak cuci kaki." Dia menunjuk sandalmu. Kau ingin marah tapi malah menahan tawa di ujung pipi yang menggembung.

"Sandal!" pekikmu sambil terkekeh. "Aku sudah cuci kaki! Bahkan suster yang memandikanku pakai merek sabun teranyar!" kali ini gantian kau yang menunjuk sandalmu sendiri—sekalian dengan kakimu juga.

"Yang bisa memutihkan kulit itu?" sahutnya antusias.

"Katanya." anggukmu.

Kemudian dia merengut sambil menunjuk hidungnya yang sangat mancung. "Tapi kamu sudah putih, jadi berikan saja sabun itu padaku yang hitam ini."

Lagi-lagi kau tak bisa menahan tawa. Dia terlalu aneh sekaligus lucu. Kau mungkin murahan karena tertawa dengan kata-katanya yang belum tentu berupa lelucon.

" _Hyung_ , kamu seperti orang pantai, padahal tinggal di gunung," ejekmu dengan bibir maju.

Dia angkat dagu. "Kamu sebaliknya. Seperti orang gunung padahal asalnya dari pantai."

"Aku hanya numpang lahir saja di Busan, masa' bayi jalan-jalan di pantai sampai kulitnya gosong?"

Dia membuat ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Kamu mengejekku gosong, heh?" kemudian dia berdiri dan tangannya mengalung di bahumu agar kau tak kabur ketika dia mengacak-acak rambut cokelatmu.

"Aahh, hentikan!" kau memekik. Dia memang kurang ajar.

Katak yang melompat-lompat di tepian kolam itu bertemu dengan kawannya dan mereka masuk ke air bersama. Ada riak yang terbentuk, daun bunga teratai yang diam tenang pun terusik. Kalian tertawa-tawa, bahkan sampai ulu hatimu sakit.

Yang kau ingat dari pertemuan pertamamu dengannya hanyalah sebuah pesawat kertas yang jatuhnya mengenai wajahmu. Kemudian ia mendekat dengan lari yang berantakan untuk minta maaf. Perawat yang menegurnya, dan kursi rodamu didorong lagi untuk lanjut memutari taman. Tapi matamu tak ikut jalan ke depan, kau tolehkan kepala ke belakang untuk melihatnya yang memungut pesawat kertas yang rusak terlindas roda. Kau tak tahu berapa usianya tapi kau pikir dia lebih tua darimu. Hanya saja _, mengapa orang dewasa bermain pesawat kertas? Untuk membunuh waktu? Lagipula, dia terlihat sehat. Hanya seperti orang yang sedang bosan menunggui kawan atau keluarganya yang dirawat,_ begitu pikirmu. Dalam tanyamu yang berotasi padanya, kau tak sengaja bersitatap dengan lelaki itu. Dia memoles senyum.

Esok dan esoknya kalian berjumpa lagi. Mainannya bukan pesawat kertas melainkan origami dalam bentuk lain yaitu perahu, yang dia luncurkan di permukaan kolam. Dia yang berjongkok itu langsung berdiri dan menyapa ketika kau lewat. Kali ini perawat yang mendorong kursi rodamu tak menegurnya.

Kemudian suatu hari kau minta ditinggal di taman tanpa bantuan dorongan kursi roda lagi. Kau di dekat kolam dan dia yang mengganggu katak kawin dengan ranting. Dari sana kau putuskan untuk berkenalan dengannya. Bertukar nama panggilan dan alasan mengapa kalian berada di rumah sakit yang sama selama sekian hari. Kau yang tak bisa berjalan habis tertabrak mobil, dan dia yang mantan pasien sakit gegar otak tapi masih betah main di taman.

.

 ** _Butterfly_**

.

"Aku lupa sampai mana aku cerita tadi siang."

Kemudian dia yang sudah berada di kamarmu itu merenung penuh tanya yang mengawang-awang di kepala. Rengutnya lucu sekaligus menyebalkan. Kau kesal karena dia masih saja mau membahas tentang singa dan harimau itu.

"Kupaskan saja apelku." rengekmu.

"Oh iya." Dia pun kembali pada kegiatannya yang tertunda karena lamunan. Separuh kulit apel sudah jadi lini yang tak rata, menjuntai. "Jadi singa itu punya jawaban," katanya.

Kau hanya menunggu dengan malas—bukan untuk kelanjutan cerita itu, melainkan apelmu.

 _Greek!_ Kalian dengar derit pintu yang digeser. Cerita itu terhenti. Seseorang berdiri di bibir pintu dengan wajah ramahnya yang tak pernah lupa dia bawa. Tapi kali ini dia nampak lebih berseri. Itu suami dari sepupumu, yang jarang menjenguk karena alasan sibuk.

"Sore Jungkook- _ah_! Oh, ada Taehyung juga," serunya yang mendekat.

Dia menenteng keresek putih berisi makanan yang kau yakin adalah roti dan sebangsanya. Kemudian Taehyung menaruh piring kecil, pisau, dan apelnya di atas meja.

"Jimin- _ah_ , Yoongi mana?" tanyanya dengan akrab.

"Kenapa yang kau tanyakan hanya dia?"

"Aku hanya basa-basi!" ada tamparan di bokong. Taehyung kalau geram pasti akan menggunakan tangannya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Jimin tertawa. Sabar sekali dia. Biasanya memang sepupumu yang datang, makanya Taehyung bertanya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak ikut ke sini?" kau menggantikan Taehyung untuk minta jawaban.

Jimin mendecak. "Biarkanlah dia yang sedang senang sendiri di rumah."

"Kenapa?" lanjutmu bertanya lagi.

Jimin tersenyum malu-malu. "Tadi pagi aku mengantarnya ke dokter karena perutnya melilit terus. Kukira dia sakit apa, ternyata dia sedang hamil." ada kekeh di ujung kalimat. Kau diam sejenak untuk mencerna, sedang Taehyung melonjak dan memeluk pinggang Jimin.

"Kalian akan punya kucing kecil!"

"Kucing?"

"Kamu kan ayah kucing dan Yoongi ibu kucing, jadi anak kalian itu kucing kecil."

Jimin tertawa. Lain denganmu yang berpikir. Yang kau tahu tidak ada yang namanya ayah kucing. Hanya ibu kucing yang ada. Sebab kucing jantan setelah kawin akan pergi meninggalkan betinanya.

"Kook, kamu tidak senang akan punya keponakan?"

"Aku senang kok." Kau pikir lagi, Jimin dan Yoongi manusia.

"Lalu kenapa mukamu begitu?"

"Tenggorokanku sakit." alibi. Kau berdehem-dehem dan Taehyung celingak-celinguk lupa di mana dia menaruh apelnya.

Ini ketiga kali kau kembali memikirkan tentang kucing. _Jimin itu seperti kucing_ , kata Taehyung padamu suatu ketika. Dia mungkin menganggap Jimin menggemaskan tapi beda dengan yang kau lihat dari sosok suami sepupumu itu. Badannya seperti atlit dan dia seseorang yang rajin bekerja. _Mana ada kucing yang seperti itu?_ batinmu.

Tapi daripada itu, ada hal lain yang masuk ke pikiranmu. Tentang kau yang habis kena musibah, dan sepupumu yang hamil. Jadi yang bisa mengotak-ngatik takdir memang hanya Tuhan. Lucu saja, habis musibah ada kabar bahagia.

"Yoongi pasti sangat menggemaskan kalau dia jadi gemuk," kata Taehyung. Kau mulai membongkar pikiran Taehyung dengan terkaan, bahwa di kepalanya pastilah bukan sebentuk badan Yoongi, melainkan kucing bulat.

"Rasanya aku ingin marah karena kamu mengkhayalkan istriku, tapi aku juga setuju."

Mereka jadi terlihat seperti seekor kucing dan seekor singa yang bercengkrama. Tapi buru-buru kau buang pikiran tak penting itu.

.

 ** _Butterfly_**

.

Suatu malam kau mengijinkannya untuk tidur di sampingmu, berbagi ranjang. Dia yang menggeser dengan mengangkat tubuhmu sedikit untuk pindah ke sisi kiri. Kemudian spasi itu dia isi dengan selimut yang ditariknya sampai ke pinggang. Rambut gimbalnya tak terlihat kusut ketika ditelisik dari dekat. Aneh. Tapi artinya, gimbal itu mungkin bukan karena jarang disisir, hanya helai-helainya saja yang tak beraturan tumbuhnya. Hidung mancung itu kembang-kempis menghirup udara. Kau tatap dia yang ada di sebelahmu. Kakinya menekuk bebas. Sedikit iri kau rasa karena kakimu masih lurus-lurus saja.

" _Hyung_ , kamu sudah tidur?"

"Sudah," gumamnya.

"Belum." ada kekeh yang lepas dari bibirmu. Dia begitu bodoh. " _Hyung,_ kamu tahu tidak, aku biasa tidur dipeluk Yoongi- _hyung_ sebelum dia menikah dengan Jimin."

"Apa tujuanmu mengatakan itu padaku?"

"Kukira kamu suka dia."

Tawa itu ditahan di gigi dalam bentuk _hihi_. Taehyung sedikit merubah posisinya dan semakin menyeret badan untuk rapat. Jaket tebalnya melintang sampai ke lenganmu. Dia memeluk dengan satu tangan.

"Kata siapa? Tukang tuduh."

Lalu kau diberi nyanyian pengantar tidur. Suaranya rendah dan bening, dia bernyanyi tentang kupu-kupu.

.

 ** _Butterfly_**

.

Waktu berjalan dengan kau dan dia yang mengisi. Kalian tak melupakan kolam dan taman rumah sakit sebagai markas tempat kalian bicara dan melihat macam-macam hal yang jadi hapalan. Seperti di mana munculnya katak, di mana burung biasa hinggap, dan di mana seorang bapak gendut penderita diabetes makan kue-kue manis secara sembunyi-sembunyi dengan istrinya.

Kau harus pulang karena kau telah pulih. Kakimu sudah bisa kau bawa berjalan meski belum lancar untuk cepat-cepat. Kursi rodamu telah kau tinggalkan, hanya sisa tongkat kruk untuk membantu kalau-kalau kau lelah untuk menumpu.

Taehyung memakaikanmu kupluk rajut yang dia beli di pasar malam. Kemudian dia duduk di sampingmu dengan hidung mancungnya yang berwarna oranye kena bias senja.

"Jadi apa jawaban singa?"

"Hah?"

" _Hyung_ , kamu lupa? Waktu itu kamu belum selesai bercerita tentang singa dan harimau."

"Ohh..." dia melempar-lempar matanya ke kanan dan kiri seolah-olah sedang mencari-cari di mana dia menaruh cerita itu. Setelah dapat, dia angkat kepala dengan mulut yang membentuk _ah_ tanpa suara. "Semua berawal dari sebuah kepercayaan yang diberikan penghuni alam liar pada si singa, kemudian jabatan itu diterimanya dengan tanggung jawab. Singa dan harimau itu, mereka pernah duduk untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Dan harimau tidak mempermasalahkannya. Jadi singa menjabat raja."

Kau mengulas senyum kering. "Intinya apa? Aku tak paham, serius."

"Aku juga tak paham, aku hanya asal mengarang."

"Bicaralah sesuatu yang ada esensinya, _Hyung_! Astaga!" Kau jambak rambutmu dengan kesal.

"Tapi kau pernah nonton Lion King kan? Judulnya Lion kan bukan Tiger?"

"Tiger King," katamu membeo sambil tertawa. "Tidak ada harimau di film itu!"

"Dan ayahnya Simba jadi raja hutan meski dia tinggal di savana. Lagipula savana dan hutan bertetangga."

"Bertetangga, seperti manusia saja," Kau berkomentar. Memanusiakan benda dan mengganti manusia menjadi hewan. Kacau betul Taehyung itu. Helaan napas jadi jeda, tawamu habis pelan-pelan. Lalu kau tatap langit sore yang jingga itu. " _Hyung_ , apa kamu akan tetap berada di sini meski aku telah pulang ke rumahku?"

Taehyung beda denganmu yang memandang langit, dia memandang air kolam. "Mungkin begitu, mungkin juga tidak. Aku tidak pernah memutuskan sesuatu. Ikuti saja. Kalau besok aku bangun masih di tempat ini, berarti aku akan tetap di sini."

"Aku mulai curiga kamu gelandangan yang tak punya rumah," cibirmu.

"Sembarangan, aku punya rumah. Hanya saja terkadang aku lupa untuk pulang."

 _"Hyung,_ kamu memang aneh," katamu, tapi disambung tawa di ujung. "Aku mungkin akan kembali ke sini."

"Jangan sakit lagi, untuk apa kamu kembali ke sini?"

"Aku kembali bukan untuk dirawat lagi, aku kembali untuk ... bertemu denganmu." Kau menatapnya, pada pantulan oranye yang punya warna lain, antara ungu dan merah muda di mata itu. "Kau akan tetap tinggal di sini kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu." gelengnya. "Selalu ada kemungkinan yang lebih besar daripada suatu kepastian."

Kalian saling berbagi tatap. Lalu ambang yang tak kau mengerti itu terasa, seolah dia membaginya denganmu. Ini seperti ketika kau senang mendengar kabar Yoongi yang hamil, ketika Jimin membagi bahagianya denganmu. Tapi yang tertular ini tak jelas batasnya, tak jelas arahnya kemana.

"Kalau begitu kamu tak bisa menjanjikan sesuatu, _hyung_. Ya kan?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil dengan bibir yang masih terkulum. Dia menundukkan kepala dan itu seperti sebuah gestur yang tak pernah kau kenali dari lelaki gimbal yang aneh di depanmu.

"Pinjam tanganmu," pintanya.

Tanganmu dia amit kemudian. Lalu dia berkomentar. "Tanganku masih lebih besar darimu, tapi kalau kau masih terus bertumbuh, mungkin kamu akan jadi raksasa."

Dia mengingatkanmu pada usia yang kau punya, dua puluh. Usiamu masih panjang. Mungkin. Lagi-lagi, kebenaran ucapannya itu seperti nyata. Selalu ada kemungkinan yang lebih besar daripada suatu kepastian. Lama-lama kau ingat mati. Kapan kau mati, bagaimana kau mati. Matamu ada pada jari-jari yang panjang itu. Kau remat-remat.

" _Hyung_ , yang mungkin-mungkin itu sama dengan keraguan, bukan?"

"Ketidaktahuan lebih tepatnya. Kamu pilih saja. Jadi yang serba tahu atau yang tak tahu apa-apa?"

Jungkook tak bisa memilih.

"Nah, sekarang apa kamu tahu apa yang akan kulakukan?"

Kau tidak tahu. Tapi kau tahu ketika wajah Taehyung mendekat, hanya saja kau memilih untuk tak tahu. Lalu kalian saling bersentuhan bibir. Dan itu pertamakalinya kau berciuman dengan seorang lelaki. Dengan Taehyung. Pikiranmu mengambang. Seseorang yang realistis kemudian kalah olehnya. Selesai kalian berciuman dia menghela napas.

"Jungkook."

Dia menggunakan bibirnya lagi, tapi bukan untuk mencium bibirmu, melainkan mengecup keningmu yang tertutup rambut. "Aku ingin bisa berenang," katanya.

.

 ** _Butterfly_**

.

Keinginannya jadi sesuatu yang tak bisa kau tanggapi. Itu kalimat terakhir yang kau dengar darinya sebelum dia meninggalkanmu di kemudian hari. Ketika kau kembali ke rumah sakit hanya untuk melihat katak di kolam, kau dengar kabar dari perawat yang cukup dekat denganmu dan dengannya, bahwa dia telah mati dalam tidurnya. Suatu subuh di kursi kayu rumah sakit tanpa gubrisan. Dia mungkin ikut bersama bulan yang pulang di pagi buta itu.

Kau tak sempat tahu di mana rumahnya, atau di mana dia dikebumikan. Masih di hari itu juga, habis mendapat kabar kau tak langsung pulang. Kau duduk di rumput taman bersama siang. Yang aneh tak ada orang hilir mudik. Sepi sekali. Seolah-olah waktu ingin kau bersedih sendirian. Hampa di dadamu sama dengan matamu yang kering. Kau tidak menangisi Taehyung yang pergi. Tapi bukan berarti kau tak merasa kehilangan.

Mengenalnya membuatmu banyak berpikir, bahkan setelah dia tiada. Di otakmu, Taehyung kini mungkin saja menjadi benda-benda yang sempat dia bicarakan denganmu kemarin-kemarin. Batu, tembok, kucing, katak, air kolam, atau apapun yang tak bisa kau sebut satu-satu. Bingung lebih mendominasi hatimu dibanding sedih itu sendiri.

Kau ingin bertanya pada sandalmu, di mana Taehyung berada. Tapi tak cukuplah kau paham bahasa sandal itu. Entah sepasang dari mereka menanggapimu seperti apa. _Dan bagaimana Taehyung bisa mengerti mereka?_ lagi-lagi kau bertanya-tanya.

Kau banyak berpikir, tapi belum banyak memahami. Sedang satu-satunya yang paham dengan segala tanda tanya itu sudah hilang dari pandang. Hilang dari dunia, eksistensinya yang nyata sebagai seorang manusia. Tapi kembali lagi, dia mungkin berubah wujud menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Dan sisi irasionalmu mulai bangkit.

Lalu kau rebahkan dirimu di atas rumput. Cahaya matahari tertanam sampai ke tanah, jadi alas tidur yang hangat. Tengadahmu tak silau karena matahari entah di mana. Hanya ada langit biru yang luas. Ada awan-awan yang lembut. Bentuknya menyerupai dinosaurus, atau kadal. Di matamu mereka yang bergumpal-gumpal itu punya bentuk sendiri. Ini mungkin sesuatu yang ditularkan Taehyung padamu, tentang visinya yang beraneka. Yang semula tak kau pahami karena tak dapat kau lihat sendiri. Tapi kini apa-apa yang kau lihat tak lagi hambar. Kemarin, kau bahkan bicara dengan kucing tentang cuaca. Kau merasa seperti biacara dengan Yoongi karena kucing itu hanya tiduran tanpa menanggapi. Sekarang kau melihat mereka sebagai satu yang sama. Yoongi kucing, Jimin kucing, dan nanti anak mereka mungkin juga akan lahir sebagai kucing.

Katak-katak di kolam entah ke mana. Buanga teratai masih tidur sambil berdiri. Kau menggesekkan kakimu yang tak beralas sandal pada ujung-ujung rumput. Kau jadi ingat tentang kotak-katik takdir. Taehyung yang mati tanpa pertanda.

Kau memejamkan matamu dengan mengingat-ingat bagaimana rupa dari lelaki aneh itu. Rambutnya gimbal, kulitnya cokelat, wajahnya kecil dan hidungnya mancung. Dia punya satu tahi lalat di pipinya. Tangannya besar dan tawanya sangat menyebalkan.

Tapi ada rasa rindu yang mengantarmu pada langit, tempat di mana mimpi mengudara. Kau impikan dia. Namun jatuh lelapmu begitu singkat, sebab sesuatu menggelitik. Ketika kau membuka mata ada seekor kupu-kupu yang sejenak hinggap di dahi, kemudian pergi ketika kau bangkit duduk. Ini mengingatkanmu pada Taehyung yang mencium dahimu terakhir kali.

 _Taehyung_ , pikirmu. Dan kau mulai memercayai bahwa kupu-kupu bisa berenang, karena kau dapati kilau sayapnya di permukaan air.

"Aku juga tidak bisa berenang, tapi kamu bisa sekarang," katamu.

.

 ** _Butterfly_**

.

 **END**

 _Halo, saya kembali. Maaf nggak bawa update chapter baru dari chaptered fanfic yang masih teronggok. Maaf... *bow* saya belum punya waktu untuk nulisnya. Lelah jiwa raga, huft. Dunia kerja memang keras._

 _Di sela lelah-lelah ini saya nulis singkat sambil dengerin lagu Butterfly. Saya tau judul fanfic ini pasaran banget, tapi serius, nggak kepikiran sama sekali buat ngasih judul yang bagus-bagus hahaha. Pokoknya, dengarkan saja lagu Butterfly habis baca fanfic ini. kalian akan tahu maksud saya apa. Tapi sebetulnya nggak jelas-jelas juga maksudnya sih, orang saya bikinnya nggak jelas seperti biasa hahah. Silakan interpretasikan saja sebebas-bebasnya. Ah sudahlah kebanyakan ngomong saya ini._

 _Love you all._

 _Salam, penjaga kasur._


End file.
